Candles, Gloves, Lighters and Playing Cards
by Dama Jade
Summary: A trip to the shopping mall takes a terrible and dangerous turn...


After I finished writing my Spanish version of _To My Sweet and Beautiful Southern Dame,_ I began to wonder. In my story line, how would Logan and John react to each other? I always thought that both Logan and John are very possesive of what they consider theirs. I'm sure Logan wouldn't be happy to find _his_ Marie with the likes of John because he will see in John a younger version of himself. Yeah, ironic. But we all ladies know that the Logans and the Johnnies are the best men to find love with. ; )

Also there is a little surprise in this fic. I couldn't pass the opportunity of adding another very significant man in Rogue's life.

This story was co-written with my good friend **Hemo.**

**---xoxo---**

How in hell had they convinced him? He must've been crazy or have some other psychological problem. That was the only explanation he could come up with. He accepted the job, he had actually _accepted_ it. And now, as a result, he had to take care of a teenage group. The Professor called it 'supervising'. He would call it 'babysitting'. Babysitting the whole bunch of annoying, irritating buggers. They had decided today, Saturday of all days, to go window shopping in the Salem mall. The latest news had reported about strange disappearances occurring in that mall and all malls near the area. All of the victims shared the same characteristics; they were in their teens and they were mutant. That was why he had to come, since Scott had refused. Jean's death hit him hard. One Eye sure as hell hadn't been his true self lately. Neither had Logan, come to think of it. The only reason why he had been able to get over it, slightly, mind you, was thanks to the owner of the moonlight in her hair. Letting out a low growl, he gruffly put a cigar in his mouth.

"Sir, you're not allowed to smoke in the mall."

Logan looked at the mall security officer.

"What the…"

"And no swearing, sir, or you're going to be escorted to the exit."

Logan took the cigar from his mouth, all the while sending a defiant look at the officer, and put it away in his jacket's pocket. The guy should be thankful he hadn't lit it yet.

"Logan?"

Ah! There she was. He turned to look at Rogue; she was one of his reasons for staying with the X-Men. He did all his best to hide it, but he simply adored her. He had taken upon himself the responsibility of keeping her safe, until the stupid pyromaniac who called himself her boyfriend grew up more. He ignored the little voice in his head that told Logan that they both shared the same characteristics. And there he was, behind her, an arm encircling her small waist, sending Logan a challenging glare and a provocative smile plastered on his mouth.

"We'll meet at the food court in two hours." She announced.

"All right." He conceded.

"Do you want to come with us?"

For an answer she received a chorus of 'Hell, no!', along with a string of colorful curses. Rogue had tried so much to get those two pigheaded jerks to get along. Didn't they see how much both of them meant to her? Logan, in his jealousy as a father figure, didn't take the news of her relationship with John very well. And John, well…she didn't exactly know why he felt this rivalry with Logan.

Since Logan had come back from his search of Alkali Lake, everything had gone downhill. Rogue admitted to herself that all blame lay solely on John. She loved John but she wasn't blind. He was an arrogant jerk who loved to play pranks. She thanked heaven he was still alive. It was a miracle after all the tricks he played on Logan, just for the fun of seeing the older man annoyed. Every time she heard Logan roaring, she cringed and she asked herself what in the hell John decided to do this time. John definitely loved danger.

The last one, she couldn't control herself. She had this definite urge of killing John along with the uncontrollable desire of giving into a fit of laughter. Logan always had this difficulty of not being able to have a restful sleep, because of his nightmare. And now, Rogue suspected it was also because of the pain he must've been going through for Jean's death. He was in the study last Saturday, watching TV and dozed off. John took this as an opportunity that he couldn't pass. He'd taken some of her waxing cream and smeared all over Logan's face, leaving his face clean and shaven.

As soon as she heard Logan shouting that he was going to kill the imbecile prankster, she ran looking for John. She was sure that he'd overdone it this time when she saw Logan's face. It was a difficult task, trying to save her boyfriends life, especially since the jerk kept adding more wood to the fire. All the while she did her best to suppress her laughter. Luckily for John, all of the hair on Logan's face grew back in a few days.

"You should try to get along with Logan." Rogue told her boyfriend as she walked beside him.

John kept silent in one of his annoying episodes of sheer stubbornness. It drove her insane.

"This would've been a good time for you and him to…"

"I don't want to get along with him." He interrupted her. "I'm not interested in getting along with him."

"Why do you have to be so obstinate?"

"Because I can."

"St John Allerdyce!"

She was on the verge of losing her patience; she got furious every time he became the irrational Pyro.

"Good morning, would you like to smell the sample of our new collection of scented candles?"

They both turned around and Rogue saw the blonde girl who made the offer from the small stand on the aisle. John got near to take a look at the candles; it was one of his greatest addictions.

"Are you looking for a specific scent?" The blonde asked. Rogue swore she was almost blown away after the girl batted her eyelashes to John. Of all the nerves, didn't she see he was accompanied?

"No." He answered her absentminded; all of his attention was on the candles.

'_Of course not, sweetheart. You are talking to a pyromaniac.' _Rogue thought derisively.

"John."

"Yes?" He never lifted his eyes from the candles.

"No more candles." She sent a defying look to the blonde.

"Marie…" He began to implore.

"You have your room and mine full of them."

"John." The blonde cooed. "Oh, I love that name!"

Was the girl actually purring, while getting suggestively near John? Rogue was seething. She was having a _really_ hard time suppressing the urge to grab Goldilocks by her hair. John looked at the girl, frowning, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Okay, Allerdyce, buy the whole damn stand. I don't care what you do or don't do." She turned swiftly on her heel and marched off.

"Marie!" He called after her.

She kept on walking; he could stay with the air headed blonde for all she cared. Despite herself, she winced inwardly after that thought; she wasn't being fair with him. John never gave the girl a second of his time. But she was already angry at him because of his attitude towards Logan. The blonde had just been the last straw for her.

With hasty steps, she tried to lose John among the crowd. All she wanted was to be alone. When she felt sure that he hadn't followed her, she slowed her steps and looked at the shop windows. She was tired of trying to make John see how much Logan meant to her. He didn't listen to her _or_ her pleas. It was like hitting a wall and it truly was beginning to hurt her. Couldn't he see that she loved them both? Now, let him worry about her. Let's see if leaving him alone would help him to see how angry she was with him and his stupid egotistical actions.

She stopped when she saw a pair of green velvet gloves. Immediately, she walked into the store to get a better look at them. Maybe that would help her soothe the turmoil and stop her from thinking about the arrogant pyromaniac she called a boyfriend. At Rogue's request, the store clerk showed her the gloves. They were exquisite, for sure, but too expensive for Rogue. She sighed.

"Wrap dem up for da lady, _mademoiselle._ Remy will pay for dem."

The voice had a sensual accent. Rogue turned to stare at it's owner. He was a very tall man, with reddish brown hair that touched his shoulders and he had one of the handsomest faces she'd ever seen. Dark sunglasses prevented her from seeing the color of his eyes. She was certain they were beautiful, no matter what color. A certain air of danger surrounded the man. He was garbed in elegant clothes; a long trench coat covered most of it, however.

"You are very kind but I can't accept them." She told him with an apologetic smile.

"Ah, a southern lady!" A big smile spread all over his lips. "Now Remy mus' insist. A Southern Belle should only have da best."

"And you are a Cajun." It almost sounded like an insult.

"Ouch! You wound my heart, _chéri._ Why da resentment against ole Remy?"

"You Cajun's are all the same; you all are under the mistaken impression that you own the world." Many times she had encountered them while she lived in Mississippi. None of them had ever given a good impression.

"No mistakin' it, _belle, _we _do _own da world." Rogue rolled her eyes at the statement and the gorgeous grin that was now across the man's face. Still, though, there was something alluring about this Cajun.

The store clerk just kept waiting with the gloves on her hands.

"I'll buy them." Remy repeated to her.

With no hesitancy on her part, the woman proceeded to do what he asked of her. Rogue made a face; surely the lady would get a big commission from the sale.

"Remy LeBeau at your service." The Cajun introduced himself, bowing gallantly at her.

"I will not take the gloves." She warned him.

He ignored this statement. Apparently, his mind was on something else, "Remy don't get da pleasure of knowing the _belle's_ name?"

Oh, for Christ's sake! Why in the _world_ was he speaking in third person?

"Rogue." She replied in a clipped tone.

"Rogue; it goes perfectly wit' you." He approached her. "Beautiful and mischievous. A dangerous mix…but addictive."

He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek but she stepped back brusquely.

"And an air of wildness." He added, delighted with the idea of taming her.

"Haven't you noticed that I'm too young?"

"Remy isn't that old either, _petite_; I'm only twenty five."

There he was again, with that annoying use of the third person. Didn't anyone teach the Cajun to speak properly?

"And I have a boyfriend." He was attractive but she loved her pyromaniac.

"What is da cub's name?"

Rogue couldn't help to laugh; if John heard how the Cajun named him, he would've no doubt scalded him to ashes on the spot.

"_That_ is none of your business."

The clerk announced the total to be paid. The young man gave the lady a credit card. Remy glimpsed a movement by the corner of his eyes and he looked at the beautiful young woman; now it was time to act. An undecipherable feeling overcame him; one he never felt before. It was something akin to shame and guilt. Those were truly weird feelings for him, who had always been fond of doing whatever it pleased him. Since when had he started taking into account the other person's sentiments?

"I think you're being followed, _chéri._"

Could it be Johnny? She intended to turn and look, but he stopped her.

"And Remy don't t'ink it's your cub."

"Logan?" She asked more to herself than to him.

Hearty laughter came from the Cajun. "Remy never pegged da _belle femme_ a type of woman to have two men."

She ignored completely the shameful response and sent a concealed glance, going along with Remy's suspicious gesture.

"It isn't Logan." She began to worry. "Are you sure he is following me?"

"Positive."

She didn't like to hear that assessment one bit. It scared her and she wished John was beside her. Why did she allow herself to be guided by impulsive behavior? It would certainly be good to feel his nearness about right now.

Remy saw the beautiful girl opening her eyes like saucers; she was truly scared. Her angelical face tugged at his heart. _Merde!_ He didn't know he had one.

"Did you do somet'ing to be afraid of?"

"Haven't you heard the news lately?" She countered back.

"Yes, Remy heard. But they only kidnap mutants." Then he did the must difficult thing he'd done in his whole life. Feeling miserable, he pretended. "Oh, you're one of dem…"

He, of course, knew that she was one. He corrected himself, one of his own. He was sure as hell that she didn't dress in that particular way just as an aversion to coldness.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with it?" All her hackles rising up and erecting this invisible wall around her automatically. All her demeanor went cold as ice. "Suddenly I'm not that pretty. Am I right?"

"Oh, no; you're still _belle_, _chéri._" He let down his sunglasses enough for her to see his eyes. "Much more beautiful to Gambit's eyes."

Rogue gasped. Never before had she seen eyes like his. She had been right in her assumption; they _were_ beautiful. He surely must be…

"Sir, your gloves." The clerk interrupted her line of thoughts.

"_Merci beaucoup." _He took the package and his credit card. "You've been very helpful."

Rogue moved her head from side to side; that man could charm a snake if the need arose. The lady was blushing, sending him a big smile. She dared to give another rapid glance to the man that followed her; he was still outside the store. He wore a formal suit, dark glasses and apparently was reading a newspaper. Another man, dressed similarly, joined him. Now she was on the verge of panic.

"Let's leave the store together." He offered her his arm; she didn't hesitate to accept his offer. "I don' t'ink they would dare to do anyt'ing if you're wit' me."

She only nodded and all the while she was repeating this urgent plea inside her. _'Oh, God! John, where are you?'_

Remy wasn't happy with the outcome of things. When he accepted their offer, he had been damn sure as to what he was getting himself into. Then, along comes this beautiful angel, making him experience these overwhelming feelings. Something snapped inside him; he wouldn't do it. He definitely would not do it.

"Stay near me and open your eyes; I want you to be fully aware of what Gambit is doin'. Is dat clear, _chéri?_"

She nodded again, biting her lower lip. _'Damn you, John! Where in the hell are you?'_

**---xoxo—**

A frantic John was searching through the crowd for Rogue. He stopped and looked inside the store he knew was one of Rogue's favorites. But still no sign of her. He let out a swear word and some old ladies glared at him, their faces with this indignant expression. But John didn't pay them any mind. She had known, hadn't she? She had _known_ better than to go alone; the Professor made it clear. No one was to walk through the mall alone. They were to be at least in groups of two and no less than that. If something happened to her…his whole world would come crumbling down on him. She was the most significant person in his life. He didn't have anyone else in his life, dammit! She was his whole family and his reason to be in this crazy thing called life. He couldn't cope with it if he ever lost her.

"Hey, Flame Boy, where's the kid?"

John winced, not only because of hearing that nickname that he despised so much. Oh, of all the people to learn that he'd lost Rogue, it _had_ to be the one most protective of her. He turned to stare at Logan, this blank and cold look in his eyes.

"I asked you a question." Wolverine grunted.

John mumbled his answer and Logan grasped two words: 'lost' and 'her'.

"You lost her or did she lose you?"

"I really don't give a damn how the hell it happened." He retorted through gritted teeth.

John didn't need his help; he could find Rogue by himself, thank you very much. Then, why in the hell did he found himself saying to the Canadian: "I only want to find her."

Logan stopped himself short of answering back something smart; the pyromaniac was truly unhinged.

"C'mon, let's find her."

For a brief moment, John had this urge to tell him to shove his help up a certain part of his anatomy. But he shut his mouth; his love for Marie was greater than his pride.

They started walking together, both searching for her. John didn't like to admit but he felt the security of having Logan near him. Since the attack of Stryker's men at the mansion, he'd discovered how proficient Logan could be when protecting what the Canadian considered as his. And Marie was _definitely _his. Being part of that package now, Logan had no other choice than to help John along the way. That was what enraged John. Marie was his responsibility to take care of and provide for her security. It wasn't Logan job. It was _his. _Logan was usurping his place. Marie was his and she belonged to no one else. She didn't understand him, calling him selfish. He was tired to listen to her incessant lecture of love being selfless and least of all it wasn't oppressive and suffocating. Couldn't she understand that he loved her and he longed to be her only source of security and protection?

John stopped abruptly and all his body tensed. Logan, sensing his change, followed his stare and there, on the second floor, was Rogue with a stranger. Logan growled. Fear had John paralyzed; she was scared, those brown eyes were shining with it. The fear was immediately replaced by an overwhelming anger. What was the stupid guy doing with his Marie? Unconsciously, John looked for his lighter but Logan stopped him.

"I don't like the guy either but I think he's trying to help her." He made a move with his head, signaling the two men that followed them.

It was inevitable for John to find a reminiscence with what they went through as the mansion was under attack. It only happened some weeks ago. And again the fear gripped his heart, leaving him cold.

"Come on, let's get up there."

John nodded. Then, he frowned. The guy stopped with Marie. He turned around as if waiting for the two men. What the hell…?

---xoxo—

Rogue didn't see the logic in his tactic. She's heard before about taking the bull by its horns but this was simply ridiculous. She wasn't sure if this was the right moment for a confrontation. She looked up at his face; it was covered by a mask of impassive coldness.

"Thank you, Gambit. We'll take it from here." One of the men said when they stopped in front of them.

All color left Rogue's face, her blood going down to his feet. He'd been playing her all along, that son of a…

"How could you?" She smacked him forcefully on his shoulder, while trying to ignore that bitter feeling of betrayal.

"Now, _chéri…"_

"Do not 'chéri' me, you… you…" And she smacked him again.

The two men just stared dumbfounded.

"Would you let Gambit explain…?"

"Explain what, you stupid jerk!" She tried to free herself from his strong grip.

"Here." And looking for something inside his coat, he gave it to her.

Gingerly, Rogue took it; a playing card.

"The King of Hearts?" She stared at him. Was he crazy?

"My second favorite."

Before her astounding eyes, he touched it with a finger and it began to glow with a red light. Scared, she threw it and it resonated through the mall with a 'BANG'. The two men threw themselves to the floor, as did other customers that were screaming with fright. Gambit took this as an opportunity. Taking Rogue by her waist, he pulled her tightly against his body and gripping the handrail, vaulting both himself and Rogue over it. He fell gracefully on the first floor, both of them unscathed and unharmed.

"Oh, my _God_!" Exclaimed Rogue, slightly disturbed. "Never do _anything_ like that ever again."

Remy looked at that pale face and couldn't hold the urge of kissing those tempting and sensuous lips. It was so fast that Rogue's mutation didn't have time to react to his touch.

"And most definitely, never do _that_ again!" She sent him a murderous glance.

His response was to laugh heartedly. He ran with her at his side. From nowhere two men began to follow them. Jeez! What was wrong with her? Did she have like this magnet that only attracted men who loved danger?

**---xoxo---**

John saw everything. He also saw what he was capable of doing discovering that the guy was a mutant. But who cared about that? Right now, he wanted to kill the guy. Feeling like if he was running against a tidal wave, he tried to make his way through the panicked crowd. First, he would punch the guy in the face for bringing Marie inappropriately near to his body, following it with a kick to his gut for kissing her. And lastly, he would burn him down to ashes for putting Marie in danger. John was running with the lighter in his hand. Big mistake. He collided with one of the people trying to escape from the area. It flew over his head and falling god knew where on the floor.

"Damn it!" He shouted, now he was enraged, _really_ enraged.

"Flame Boy!" Logan called. "Go find her."

John was so engrossed in getting to Marie, that he didn't notice that his fellow students had found Logan. John knew it must be tearing the Canadian apart, not being able to help her. Logan had promised the Professor that he would take care of the students. John nodded, feeling the undeserved confidence the older man had in him and his abilities to get Logan's 'kid' out of trouble.

"Where is Rogue?"

As John ran away, he recognized the voice as that pyrotechnic friend of Rogue. He found them quickly; they were surrounded by the strange men. He thought that they must belong to some government branch, since they shared the same taste in clothing. He passed between two of them, careless of what he was getting himself to. He just needed to hug her and feel her safe in his arms.

"Johnny!" She flew to him and John hugged her fiercely.

Remy looked at the boy recognizing him as Rogue's boyfriend. He felt a sad twinge, wishing to change places, so that he would be the one that she called and _he_ had been the one to hug her with such ferocity.

As soon as she felt those strong arms surrounding her, Rogue knew instantly that everything would be all right. John was there.

John stared at the guy over Rogue's head, sending him a glare full of defiance. Remy only smiled back with this mocking grin and he made a wave with his hand as if saluting him.

"Are you okay?" He asked Rogue, his voice more deep and hoarse than normal.

"Yes." Now that he was here and she knew everything would be okay, Rogue was _definitely_ alright. Especially as she remembered his display of power on Bobby's porch. These men were toast. Only, he wasn't doing anything.

"John?"

"I lost the Zippo." He was mortified.

"You. Lost. Your. Zippo." She enunciated every syllable. "That thing always stays with you, even when you take a bath, and you go and lose it."

"Yes, Marie, I lost it." Now he was annoyed.

"All right, if you three decide to come with us peacefully…" But the man was interrupted.

"Ah, _chéri!_ You lied to Gambit. Your name is Marie."

"Look who's talking about lying, you jerk of a Cajun."

"What the hell is going on here?" Demanded a furious John.

"All of you shut your mouths now!"

The trio looked at the newcomer who spoke with authority. John didn't doubt he was in charge of all the rest.

"All we want is the girl. We only want to talk with her."

The man approached Rogue, but John would not have any of it. He interposed himself in his path not allowing him to get near her.

"Kid, let's have the girl and you can go."

"Over my dead body." All his face crunched up on this menacing frown.

Remy saw one of the farthest men going for his gun. Hell! It looked like the cub was going to get his wish granted. He decided no to interfere, perhaps if the guy died, Rogue would be his. It wouldn't be difficult to woo her… oh, really, who was he kidding? She would be devastated if she saw them killing her boyfriend; he wasn't _blind_. It was easy to see how deeply she loved the boy.

"We surrender!" Remy yelled unexpectedly.

"Like hell…"

"Shut your mouth, _petit garçon."_ He hissed. Slowly, Remy lowered himself like in an act of surrender putting his hands face down.

"Hey, you!" The leader was skeptical of his supposed surrender. But it was already late. Gambit had charged the floor with kinetic energy.

That was all John needed. With no difficulty he sensed the latent fire in the energy flowing on the floor. He moved his head slightly and all hell broke loose. The flame came forward from the energy and engulfed the men.

"_Mon Dieu!_"

So the little cub wasn't that helpless after all. He saw the beautiful girl hide herself behind her boyfriend and she closed her eyes as she covered her ears with her hands. She didn't like it. The boy also knew it; he really wasn't hurting the men with the fire, just scaring the hell out of them.

"So da cub can defend himself. Not bad."

"Who the hell are you calling a cub?" John turned to stare at the Cajun menacingly, a ball of fire in his hand.

Rogue rolled her eyes. Men! "You two, stop it. We should be leaving."

"The _petite chéri _is right."

John took Rogue's hand as he pulled her along side to run. The Cajun followed not far from them.

"Stop!"

John skidded on the floor when he tried to stop. In front of him were policemen, firearms in their hands. Slowly, John raised his hands. Behind him, he felt Rogue colliding with his back and the Cajun doing the same with her. John noticed that the man was still reclining against Rogue's back since she was doing the same with his. Angrily, he roared:

"Back off, stupid Cajun."

"_Excuse moi."_ And he proceeded to retreat.

'Excuse moi' his…

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" The question interrupted John's line of thoughts unexpectedly.

Rogue was relieved to see the Professor. Near him was Miss Munroe. Mr. Summer was conspicuously missing.

"Are these your students, Professor Xavier?" Asked the Captain. He made a gesture with his hand for the others to lower their guns.

"Yes, they are, Captain Gilmore."

"We apologize for our rudeness."

"You don't have to, Captain, and thank for your quick intervention."

"It is our duty."

"I think the persons you are looking are not far away from here."

"Thank you, Professor." The Captain made a signal with his head and they continued their search.

The Professor turned to look at his two students. "Are you all right?"

John nodded and Rogue answered, "Yes, thank you." John encircled her waist with an arm and pulled her tightly against him, relishing on her nearness; he nearly lost her… and a shiver went down his spine.

"What is the gentleman's name?" Ororo was looking at Remy, intrigued.

The Cajun looked at the kind man sitting in a wheelchair and at the exotic woman with glorious white hair. She was giving him a genuine smile. When was the last time someone smiled at him? He answered her. "Remy, _mademoiselle_."

"Well, Remy, would you care to join us?"

It was a tempting invitation. They seemed like honest people who cared for his nature; for mutants like him. But he couldn't, no, he _shouldn't _accept.

"_Merci, _but Remy can' accept. Perhaps in da near future…"

"Our doors will always be open to welcome you." Ororo's smile widened.

Remy nodded, acknowledging the kind offer. Turning to look for Rogue, he retrieved a package from his coat. With a flirtatious smile he gave it to her.

"This belongs to you, my Southern Belle."

Rogue couldn't say no; he'd done so much for her. He helped her out of a precarious situation. And she didn't ignore what he had done for John. She had glimpsed the man taking out his gun when he yelled his admittance for surrender. She owed him too much; she completely ignored John's angry snort.

"And this, _chéri,_" He handed her something else. "This is Remy's favorite one."

Rogue took the card. Remy looked at John.

"Take care of her. You truly deserve her." The Cajun admitted to himself that the boy had been courageous on his rescue of her and that he loved her deeply. "You are a damn lucky cub." He winked.

The Cajun walked away feeling for the first time that he left something precious behind, along with his heart. She was the reason he didn't accept their invitation.

"I think we better go find Logan and the rest of the students to head back to the Mansion." Ororo broke the silence.

"Yes, Storm, you are right." The Professor conceded.

Walking beside John, her hand held by a strong grip, she looked at him. She sensed that he had been very worried about her. She tightened her grip on John's hand and he looked down at her. She gave him a small smile and he sent her one of his own. His ever changing eyes clearing to a beautiful green; he was relieved to have her near.

Outside the mall, they found Logan in the parking lot with the rest of the students.

"Oh, hell!" John snarled. "I forgot to look for my Zippo."

"That's okay, John. We can get you another."

"It won't be the same." Rogue had to suppress her smile, he just sounded like a little kid after losing his favorite blanket.

As they got near Logan, she could discern the relief on his face at seeing her. She ran to him and hugged him. John stared at the couple, for once realizing that Rogue needed Logan in her life. He knew Marie had a big heart with enough love for the both of them. With no resentment in his heart, he accepted the fact that he could never take Logan's place in her heart; just as Logan could never take _his_ place in Marie's heart.

"Well done, Flame Boy."

Now, if he would stop using that annoying nickname.

"What is wrong with your boyfriend?" Logan arched an eyebrow. The obnoxious brat was sending him a murderous stare.

"He lost his Zippo." Rogue whispered.

Logan looked for the Professor.

"I want to go inside and check the area, Chuck. To see if I can find anything concerning to those strange guys."

"Do so, Logan. And let me know as soon as you find something."

Logan grunted an agreement and putting a cigar in his mouth, proceeded to enter the mall. Storm urged the students to their mode of transportation. Jubilee got near Rogue. "Girl, you scared the hell out of me when Logan told me they got you."

Rogue smiled at her friend. "I'm okay, Jubes."

"I'm glad to know."

John was walking ahead. He couldn't stand the overly talkative pyrotechnic.

"What is that?"

Rogue looked down at the things in her hand. Jubilee reminded her of their presence. Not holding back her curiosity, Rogue turned the card to see it. She held her breath; the Queen of Hearts.

---xoxo---

It was very late in the night and Logan was in the small dining room of the Mansion's kitchen. Currently, he was trying to gulp down a soda. He needed something stronger; his body needed something _really_ strong. Not some Dr. whatever. His hidden clandestine supply of alcoholic beverages had dwindled away and with all of today's commotion he forgot to go to the nearest liquor store to replenish it. And he feared leaving Marie alone while he did so… even if he trusted on the pyromaniac abilities to take care of her. What wouldn't he give for a cold bottle of beer! As if somebody from heaven answered his plea, in front of him appeared two bottles of beer, glistening in the light. Looking up, he found the insolent stare of the obnoxious brat.

"Are they poisoned?" Logan arched one of his eyebrows.

"I know it doesn't work with you; I've tried it before."

Logan growled.

"Hey! Can't you take a freakin' joke? Jesus!" John sat in front of him. "And besides, even though I felt tempted, I know how much you mean to Marie."

John opened his bottle and waited for the Canadian to do the same with his. Only then did John take a good swig from his bottle. He watched the expression in Logan's face turn into one of pure pleasure as he did the same action.

"Where did you…?"

"I have my secrets." John shrugged.

"Does Marie know?"

"Hell, no! If she did, she would never stop lecturing me." John grimaced.

"I know what you mean, bub." Logan remembered the occasion on his truck that she began to lecture him on the wise choice of using a seat belt.

"Thanks, kid."

John knew Logan wasn't thanking him for the beer. It was a different kind of thanks. John just nodded.

The Canadian took something from the pocket of his flannel shirt.

"Here, I think you left this behind."

John couldn't believe his eyes, there, in the table, was his Zippo.

---xoxo---

In her room, Rogue looked for the last time at her beautiful gloves, gliding her fingertips over the soft material. Taking the card, she put it inside the box along with the velvet objects. She sealed the box and made room in one of her drawers, very far in the back. With a sound full of finality, she closed the drawer. She never would had guessed, that morning as she woke up for a new day, that she would meet a strange and charming Cajun, causing one of the biggest few-hour adventures of her life. Oh, the infamous Remy LeBeau. Perhaps, just _perhaps_, under other circumstances… but, no, it couldn't be. Her heart belonged to a certain arrogant, sarcastic pyromaniac. He was the whole world for her. However, it didn't mean that she would not be eternally grateful to the Cajun and that she would forget his gallant gesture of helping her and John.

She still didn't feel sleepy and decided to go downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe drinking something light would help her. She was getting near the kitchen when she heard their voices; Logan's low growling one and John's deep voice. And definitely, that deep voice was at its highest volume. She closed her eyes. Oh, God! When would it stop? Taking urgent steps, she tried to get there as fast as she could to stop the gutting and unnecessary loss of blood, possibly from John. She entered the kitchen, her open mouth ready to scold John…

"And, whoa! That was one of the greatest touchdown that the Giants had ever done!"

That wasn't an angry John; it was a very excited John showing Logan some football move, using a grape on the table.

"I agree with you, kid. A great move."

Rogue froze, her hand in mid air and her mouth open. Something was wrong with that picture. Weren't they supposed to be at each other throats?

Logan saw her. "Marie, is something the matter?"

"What?" For a few seconds she looked at Logan disoriented. "Oh, no! I'm okay."

Still feeling somewhat confused, she went to the refrigerator to take out the milk. Yes, a good glass of cold milk would help her to see things with clarity. John stood up and approached her.

"Are you really okay, baby?" Tenderly, he took her face in his hands. Even still, the fear of almost losing her tugged at his heart.

"I'm okay, John. Really."

John kissed her lips, briefly.

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yes, right after I finish drinking my milk."

As she drank the last drop of milk, she could feel both sets of eyes on her, watching to assure themselves that she was truly all right. She took the glass to the sink, washed it and put it away.

"Good night, John."

"Good night, love." He kissed her again.

She smiled; it thrilled her when he called her that. It was the closest thing to telling her that he loved her.

"Good night, Logan." She looked at him over John's shoulder.

"Night." He mumbled in a low growl. He still found it difficult to see her in John's arms.

She left the kitchen but didn't go to her room right away. She stayed outside, resting her back against the wall. She wanted to hear them just a little more.

"I hope you both are using protection."

"We haven't even got to third base, Logan." John was very annoyed.

Rogue covered her mouth with a hand to muffle her giggle. Little liar. They'd gone pass third base, straight to home! But, that is, with all the precaution to avoid an unwanted pregnancy. Was her explosive boyfriend afraid of admitting this in front of Logan?

"Don't matter. You both should consult a specialist…"

"Logan." Interrupted John, now _extremely_ annoyed. "Could we keep on talking about sports?"

"All right." Conceded Logan not truly convinced. "But this conversation is not finished."

Rogue could easily visualize John making a face. Then she heard them talking about the beginning of baseball season and the mood changed. She stayed for a few minutes more until she decided to leave the most important men in her life alone to their musings. Right now, she was feeling sleepy. And she was happy. At last, the two jerks had decided to make amends. But what made her real happy was that John took the first step. She recognized the brand on their beer's bottle. He thought she didn't know about his secret compartment; her pyromaniac had good taste… they were good beers.

**---xoxo---**

Yes, I love my Swamp Rat and my volatile pyromaniac. I'm a huge fan of **X-men**. Rogue's always been my number one character. And the first time I read about Remy, I screamed 'Oh, Rogue, this guy is for you!' and I wasn't disapointed. There is no other man for the Southern Belle; it is and will be the Cajun for the rest of her days. Now, thanks to this sweet obssesion, I found out about John. Did I fall in love with him too. This is how I see it; Rogue and Remy in the comic- verse and Rogue and John in the movie-verse. Haha!

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
